Forget me not
by ifylapeach
Summary: Kagome looses memory and it's Inuyasha's fault. Will he help in reviving her memory or will he make a 'new one'
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha ran across the forest as fast as he could. He looked around to find the only one that matters to him...

Kagome.

Normally he swears at her for running away from him. This time he was swearing at himself. He did something stupid.

He broke her heart. And instead of bickering back at him, she ran away, crying.

'_Kagome, come back!'_

'_Go away, I hate you!'_

For the first time, he was feeling hated on. It was very unusual, especially when he felt that he was going to regret it.

(Flash back)

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I have a question."_

"_Do you still love Kikiyo?"_

_He gulped. "Yes, I guess."_

"_But why? She tried to kill you."_

"_And?"_

"_And she still trying to kill you. Why can't you realize that somebody care for you, not like her?"_

_ grunts "And who will that be... you?"_

_She fell silent._

"_Listen," he said, "once we get the shinkon jewel, I will wish myself to become a full demon and change Kikiyo. Then we can go back to our normal lives."_

" _What do you mean, Inuyasha? Don't you . . . like me?"_

"_Like hell I don't! What are you getting off to wrench!"_

And things went off board. Before he could apologize, she ran off. 'I didn't mean it,' he thought. He really cared for Kagome. He always wanted her by his side, but he didn't like expressing his feelings, thinking that he will embarrass himself.

He screwed it, big time.

A familiar scent hit him. It was blood, familiar blood. The smell became stronger as he ran closer. Then his heart stopped. He was approaching a sharp stone with blood on it. Close to the stone was a body laying on the floor. A teen girl, wearing a green skirt and white skirt...

_Hell no, please let it not be..._

His wish was denied.

There, laying on the dirt, was Kagome. Blood was flowing on her head.

"Kagome!" he shouted, as he carefully picked her up. Her eyes were closed. She didn't say a word. He felt small life in her. "Don't worry Kagome, I will save you."

He carefully ran through the forest with Kagome on his back. "This is all my fault," he said as he quickly looked for Kaede's hut. "If I didn't shout at her, then all this would have not happened."

He spotted Kaede's hut. "Kaede!" he shouted

Kaede came out from her hut and saw Inuyasha and Kagome. "What happened?" she asked.

"She fell down and hit her head." Inuyasha answered. "She still has a chance. Please help her!"

She was quickly rushed into the hut. Some time later Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala entered. "I heard what happened. Will she make it?" Sango asked.

"Of course she will!" he barked, as he paced around the room. He was truly at fault. He will give up everything if something happens to her. His heart stopped and he stopped thinking once Kaede came in.

"Kagome will be fine," she said. "But I don't think she will be awake for a very long time."

They entered the room where Kagome laid. A cloth was wrapped around her forehead.

Inuyasha sat close to her. "Please wake up," he whispered.

"I wondered how she could have fallen like that without paying attention," Miroku said.

Inuyasha frowned.

"I will stay by her side until she wakes up," he said.

"We all will," Miroku added.

Hours passed as they waited. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala slept while Inuyasha kept awake.

Morning came and there was a small response. She breathe.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, "Are you ok?"

Everybody circled around the girl laying on the floor. She opened her eyes slowly.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Kagome," Inuyasha repeated. "Can't you remember your own name?"

"Well," she added, " I can't remember you."

**I am going to stop here. This is just a treat just to find out who likes it and how many people like it. Review please. Thanks!**

**And updating might be a problem, but I will fight that eventually! (Damn schoolwork). **


	2. re introduction

**Thank you all for reading my first chapter! I guess this means that I should continue, right? **

**I wonder if I can get more reviews on this story than the reviews that I got on my Spike & Faye (Cowboy Bebop) fanfic, 'Getting over it.'**

**The winners for the first, second and third reviewers goes to**

**1.PitiedbysumHatedbymost**

**2.Inu Love angel **

**3.PnkBubblzSavi (I fear the scary voice)**

**Back to the story!**

**Please, I don't own inuyasha... I am just a fangirl torturing his feelings! (just kidding)**

**(a background, manly voice, sounding like inuyasha): you better be...**

**Me: What the f#!**

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, as if she lost part of her brains. "What do you mean that you don't know me?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "I think that I have seen you before, but I can't remember. What is your name?"

For the first time, Inuyasha was speechless. He pushed Miroku, Sango and Shippou far away from Kagome's distance. He looked at Miroku. "What's wrong with her?" He asked him.

"I believe that Lady Kagome might have lost her memory as she fell," Miroku answered.

"So what do we do?" Inuyasha asked. He felt like going across the world in order to get medical treatment for Kagome.

"We have to help her to remember," Sango replied. "That is the only thing that we can do for now."

"Kaede!" Inuyasha shouted, hoping for a positive answer from her.

"Inuyasha," Kaede replied, "Listen to Sango."

He mumbled under his breath, "Feh" and walked back to Kagome. She looked at him and smiled. "So, what is your name?"

"Inuyasha," he answered. "And those three are Sango, Miroku Shippou and Kilala." Kilala jumped on her lap and purred.

"How sweet," she said.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands, as if he was Kouga trying to propose to her. "I am going to get your memory back," he said. "You must try and remember your past."

Kagome blushed. Inuyasha noticed it and dropped her hand. He hid his face so that she wouldn't see him.

He was blushing.

Sango looked at him. "Is there anything wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Does it look as if anything is wrong!"

Sango smiled.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kagome strolled in the forest, hoping to gain memories.

"This is where we fought the spider demon, and that's here we got fruits for dinner." Shippou pointed to the fruit on the tree. Inuyasha climbed the tree, plucked out a flute and gave it to Kagome. She took a bite and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back. "Do you remember now?" he asked

She shook her head. Inuyasha waved his hands in the air. "I give up!" he shouted. "How can we help her to gain her memory if she doesn't want to try?"

"I am trying, Inuyasha," she replied.

"You have to be patient," Sango told him. "It will eventually takes time to remember things, you know."

Miroku looked up. "It's getting dark. We have to go back home."

They trekked through the woods back to Kaede's house. Kagome walked slower, sad to the fact that she didn't get her memory back. Inuyasha looked back at her. He was at guilt. He would have to suspend all things until she regains her memory.

After dinner, Kagome decided to go outside and see the stars. Inuyasha decided to join her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I wish I can remember everything for you," she said, refusing to face him in the eye.

He tilted her head softly and looked at her in the eye. "It's not your fault. You will gain your memory back, and I will help you, I promise."

For a moment, they glazed into each other eyes. "You have the brightest yellow eyes ever," she said.

"You have the cutest brown eyes ever," he replied back.

"Thank you," she answered.

After realizing what he said, he turned beet red.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered. "Why don't you go inside and sleep?"

"Not ready yet. Don't you want to join me in watching the stars?"

"Me?" Inuyasha was looking for an excuse to say, but failed. "Ok."

Without notice, Inuyasha felt an arm wrapped around him. Responsively, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"How where we before I lost my memory?"

He gulped. He didn't want to mention how much they bickered and argued at each other.

He really cared for her, but never showed it.

Is now the right time?

"We were friends," he answered. "We always bickered and shouted at each other, but that's how we show each other that we care."

"Hmm," she replied.

"We really made a good team. We fought a lot of demons and saved villages. Maybe tomorrow, I can teach you how to use your bow and arrow again, maybe that..."

He looked down at her. She was sleeping. He smiled.

'She is so pretty as she sleeps' he thought.

He carried her back to the hut. Unknowingly, Kagome smiled at him.

**There! I am done with the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Care from ifylapeach. **


	3. notice!

Forgive me...

I am sorry that I haven't updated. I have so many unfinished stories. I am going to finish it, but college life is so harsh. I even feel like crying now. But I will be strong. I will live on.

Thank you all for reviewing my stories. I love you all! Your support makes me stronger, even though my papa got me doing a medical major (it's not for me! Some parents just don't understand).

But still...

Your support makes me strong, showing that my talent is love by someone. Even though I am doing a strenuous major, I vow to entertain people (by writing, of course!).

Love ya all!

Cares from ifylapeach


End file.
